


I'm burning (and fire has nothing to do with it)

by TifaSugarEng (tifasugar)



Series: JeanMarco one shots ♥ [34]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Half-Dragon Jean Kirstein, Human Marco Bott, Jean is super dumb and tsundere, JeanMarco Gift Exchange, M/M, Minor Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Pining, bottom marco, but he's a cool dragon, just too in love, some smut, they love each other so much it's disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/TifaSugarEng
Summary: Jean's POV"Servitude differed from the relationship he longed to share with that beautiful creature. He wanted to touch that delicate skin, to cuddle and scent him until his smell was all over Marco, he flushed thinking about how badly he wanted to mate, to be by his side forever and ever in a very stupid, soft, romantic way.He had it soooooooooo bad."
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Series: JeanMarco one shots ♥ [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/988548
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: JeanMarco Gift Exchange 2020





	I'm burning (and fire has nothing to do with it)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artsmsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsmsh/gifts).



Sunshine glistened over black silky hair cascading between freckled shoulder blades and it was breathtaking.

Jean knew he shouldn’t look when the human got rid of the filth, bathing on lakes and rivers, but it was one of the prettiest things his slitted, honey eyes had ever seen. And even when Marco didn’t seem to mind, Jean hated the blush under shimmering green scales scattered over his broad chest and high cheekbones. 

His tail swayed embarrassingly content behind him, mesmerized with tanned skin over a lithe, strong frame, a tongue licking the water falling over plush, pink lips, strong hands rubbing freckled chest and sides.

He had it bad.

He usually wondered what he could do to court him. Hunt a bigger pray for him to cook? More flowers? Some treasures? He was amazing at finding and stealing treasures. And he usually showed off his strength by carrying all the weight, carrying even his human when he got tired —Actually, Jean was Marco’s since he so kindly released him from a dragon trap and Jean swore to dedicate his life to protect and serve him, so there was that.

But servitude differed from the relationship he longed to share with that beautiful creature. He wanted to touch that delicate skin, to cuddle and scent him until his smell was all over Marco, he flushed thinking about how badly he wanted to mate, to be by his side forever and ever in a very stupid, soft, romantic way.

He had it _soooooooooo_ bad.

“Oh! good morning!” Marco’s sweet voice startled the hybrid, facing the opposite direction, heart on his throat, “I didn’t notice you were up already, you lazy bum”

“Hey! I’m not lazy! I provide every day! I protect!” It was mortifying how easily he fell into Marco’s teasing, into Marco’s _anything._

And his chuckles were the most beautiful sound, he wanted to cradle him so, _so_ much, “Of course you do, you mighty dragon! Could you please hand me my clothes?”

Jean nodded, grabbing the garments to pass them over, his nostrils flaring when the scent of the young man reached him “You should be careful where you undress, don’t do it by yourself, you are vulnerable”

“Look who’s talking! You’re always half-naked!” Marco pinched his naked side to get his point across.

“I wear these just because it's human decency, not because I’m fond of them” He pointed at his brown trousers, pulling a face, “There’s no way I’m gonna wear a shirt. And I’m half a dragon, I’m warm. You are a cold, defenseless human”

“Nah, I got you to protect me” Even when the words did wonders to Jean’s heart and pride, they didn’t sit well with him.

“You are being reckless. Just because I’m here doesn’t mean there are no dangers around”

Marco hummed and the sounds of clothes against skin filled his ears, “What could be worse than a dragon?

“A wizard”

Jean snarled at the unknown voice, adopting a fighting, protective stance as soon as he found the source. He’s been so immersed in worshiping Marco he missed the second, unfamiliar scent. A short figure walked slowly towards them, pushing back the hood of their robes, lifting a pair of small hands in redemption.

“Stop right there,” Jean growled, fangs pressed against his lower lip, formidable black wings unfolding to hide Marco from view. 

“I mean no harm, I promise” Soft, huge, blue eyes stared at him below blond eyelashes, “If I wanted, you’d be paralyzed by now. You can feel it, right?”

He did. This wizard was tiny but yet powerful, and if it weren’t for that overwhelming need to protect his human, he’d be on the run by now. A cold hand brushed from between his wings to his neck in an attempt to soothe him.

“Hey, Jean, it’s ok, come on, let me see our new friend” 

“No”

“Don’t be stubborn”

**“NO”**

The wizard took a step forward, ignoring Jean’s warning.

He began his transformation, hoping he’d look threatening enough the wizard would walk away at the sight of a dragon bigger than any tree around.

But everything went black and wow, he was sleepy. So sleepy.

# 

A content sound escaped from his throat because Marco’s scent was everywhere. His eyelids weighed a ton, just like the rest of his body, and someone hushed him softly from above.

“Take it slow” Marco’s voice fell over him like those caresses between long strands of blond hair, calming “You sure he’s going to be ok, Armin?”

“Of course he will”

That voice.

_The wizard._

Jean felt more than heard the growl coming from his chest, Marco’s fingers closing tight around his shoulders, “Don’t, he’s a friend, we’ve been talking for a while now and he wants to ask you something, relax, he’s not a menace”

His eyelids decided to obey him then, cracking his eyes open, discerning first a campfire, a cooking vessel over the low flames, and a delicious scent coming from it. The wizard stirred its contents, sipping from a wooden spoon before nodding.

“Just in time! The food is done!” Jean managed to sit slowly, dizzy, blinking the blurriness out of his sight, eyes locked with the blond, tiny menace serving three bowls of steamy casserole, “here”

Jean sniffled the thick broth, stomach betraying him in the worst way by rumbling loudly. Marco's giggles should annoy him, but they were too cute.

"He's always hungry when he wakes up, and a bit moody" That smile could compete with the sun and the star would lose by far.

"Hmmm, Eren was just like that"

Jean tensed all over, frowning, glaring at the wizard now serving a ration for Marco, "It's been long since I heard that name"

"So, you know Eren" hope shone in his eyes, "I am looking for him"

"And you expect me to know where that disgrace is hiding? Eww, no" The first bite of the warm food dragged a soft happy sound from him, that little thing had some skills after all.

"But you can find him, you told me about that" He winced at Marco's words, unable to say no to anything he asked, "If you know the creature and get its scent from something, you can track them down. And Armin has some of his scales and blood"

"He gave them to me willingly" Armin explained before he could even retort.

"Why do you want to find him anyway? This only makes me even warier of you"

"I was sent to kill him" Armin's eyes fell to the untouched food between his hands, face morphing into sadness, "but then I met him and I just couldn't. Something about his eyes…"

Marco shifted by his side and Jean knew the reason. It was very similar to what the brunet said when he asked the reason why he liberated what was clearly half a monster in distress. Jean felt so grateful for his kindness he could never return the favor enough.

"I hid my true intentions for a while and we became companions. We traveled together and we… I fell in love" Armin's desolated sigh moved something inside Jean, trying not to show pity, listening to his story. 

Marco, on the other hand, rubbed the wizard's back, eyes wet from emotion. He was always this sensitive, a pure soul dedicated to helping every creature in distress —another reason to be head over heels for him.

"But he found out the parchment where they asked me to end his life and left. I couldn't explain myself and I don't know why I didn't get rid of the order. I need…" Armin swallowed, lifting his gaze, staring into Jean's eyes, "I need to find him"

"Ok, ok, damn you and your sparkling eyes, wizard. It’s your fault if you fell in love with a dragon, foolish move" He threw the empty bowl away, standing up and stretching.

“Says the pot to the kettle, it’s obvious you two are mates” Jean choked on nothing, walking backward while shaking his head.

“We are not, damn, do you think before words come out from your mouth??” Marco stared at the two of them, lost as to why Jean felt so flustered all of a sudden, “No, don’t ask, let’s go”

The human followed him, calling his name and grabbing his shoulder. He was _not_ ready for that conversation, not when a third person was watching. He opened his mouth to protest but Marco beamed at him and… _wow._

"I knew you would help him, thank you" 

The pride in Marco's voice and eyes, reddened his cheeks, "Whatever… finish and pack, I'm gonna shift over there in the clear. Come when you are ready"

# 

Four days, it took him four days to find Eren’s trace. And, considering the size of that forest, Jean would call it a deed. Lucky him, Armin got some blood of the half-dragon, willingly given for medical purposes as he explained, speeding up the quest.

He spotted the _asshole_ inside a cave, as expected. And despite his advice, Armin insisted on walking there by himself. “Your funeral” Jean shrugged watching him go while putting on his trousers —Shifting into a dragon tore his clothes apart, so, undressing was mandatory. 

“We should go along…” Jean cut Marco’s reasoning with a sharp, sarcastic laugh, taking a step in front of him.

“Don’t even think about getting in a dragon’s lair, especially this one” His dark brows furrowed in a frown, lips pouting so adorably he had to grab freckled cheeks with one hand, smirking at the shorter man, “You have no training nor protection against dragons, you’re lucky I’m this nice”

“I feel useless” Warm fingers closed around Jean’s wrist, staring at him under thick, black eyelashes, still pouting.

_Gods, I want you._

“You are not. Come on, shorty, let’s set up a camp for the night and pray for the wizard to come back in one piece”

“I’m not that short. It’s just that you are super tall, you meanie” Marco sighed, giving up, bumping Jean’s naked chest with his forehead with a grunt.

Jean let him set the camp by himself, watching him come and go holding wood and rocks, taking out some freshly caught prays from the day before. He was strong, for a human, but he raised his eyes in a quiet request, pointing at the pile of logs and dry leaves.

“You want me to light it up?” Jean sat straight, watching Marco's nod.

“Armin has his magic but it takes me too long to do it. Please?”

“You don’t have to be that polite, just ask for it” Jean leaned over the pile and breathed fire into it until it crackled and started burning.

“It’s so cool when you do that” Marco sat in front of the fire, getting the vegetables ready, eyes fixed on the now incandescent scales of his chest and throat, glowing in bright oranges and yellows, fading as the daylight above them.

“Of course it’s cool, It’s me you’re talking about”

Behind the smirk and the up and down of his eyebrows, Jean hid the revolution in his chest caused by a simple shy smile, fond eyes on him until Marco resumed to cut the food into cubes. But he couldn’t hide the long, deep sigh leaving his lips, closing his eyes and lying on his back.

He should say something. He should come clean about his feelings but he didn’t want to scare Marco or ruin their relationship. He didn’t know what would be too much, and he would rather be his friend for the rest of their time together than losing him.

“You ok?” Observant as always, Marco perceived the mood change as fast as it came, “It’s not the first time I see worry on your face lately”

“It’s nothing. I overthink” The dismissive gesture with his clawed hand wouldn’t fool anyone, even less Marco.

“Are you worried about Armin? I bet he will manage, he’s super smart”

“Not really, he’s skilled enough. But smart? Falling in love with Eren would never be smart” Marco fell silent for a while and Jean didn’t open his eyes, resting and enjoying the forest sounds, the bubbles coming from the pot, the wood cracking in the fire.

“Falling in love with a half-dragon is not smart? Why?” The query was almost hushed and Jean sat up, frowning at him.

“Well, no, we are temperamental, our appearance keeps us away from civilization which is inconvenient for a human, and it can get dangerous” Marco raised his conflicted eyes, shaking his head.

“You would never hurt me”

Jean chuckled at his conviction, “Not on purpose, but hey, fangs, claws… and on spring I always lose it for a while”

“Yeah and you never explained, just like the mating thing” Jean averted his eyes, lips pressed in a thin line, “don’t you trust me?”

“I do, it’s just… embarrassing” Marco giggled, shaking his head.

“You walk around naked all the time, you piss in front of me without shame but _this_ is embarrassing? Is it related to sex or something?”

Jean let out the air from his lungs and Marco snorted, “Look, it’s not easy for me, ok?”

“I thought you were cool and mighty, but look at you now. Embarrassed when talking about the flowers and the bees”

Jean grunted, rubbing his face, “Ok, look, in summer I get into a rut and that means I spend the good part of a week in need of… relief. I get possessive, I get a bit violent, and very much horny, which is not safe for you or any other creature that it’s not a half-dragon, ok?”

“...ok”

“And” That was it, that was the day Jean reached the peak of his blushing capacity, not even the most vicious flames would ever make his face that warm, “And mating is what we do when we find the right one for us, we mate, we mark whoever we love and keep them close forever; it’s a lifetime deal”

Marco kept silent and Jean found it impossible to look at him. But the lack of reaction was the killing kind and Jean wasn’t particularly patient. So he raised his eyes to find Marco lost in thought, flames dancing in his brown eyes, lighting up his beautiful features.

“Why did Armin think I was your mate?”

A shiver crawled from his lower back to nape when those huge eyes landed on him, soft and curious, cautious, “I, I don’t know. Maybe cause we’re close” Marco turned away his gaze, swallowing, refocusing on the boiling broth. 

He couldn’t stand the tension, the atmosphere change between the two, suffocating in his hidden feelings and fears. So he got up, walking away from the camp towards the river, kneeling by the shore to wash his face in a weak attempt to make the anxiety go away.

Jean sat on the floor, face between his hands and elbows propped on his bended knees. If the sole mention of mating caused that to them, he wouldn’t dare to imagine what a confession would make to their friendship.

Slow steps over fine gravel announced Marco’s proximity, and he seriously contemplated the possibility of flying away for the night. If only the human could protect himself… or if Armin was around…

He said nothing, standing behind him, kneeling in silence. 

Soft, warm fingers collected his blond, wild, and tangled locks from the previous transformation. Jean rested his chin on his forearms, pitifully tearing up at the affectionate gesture. Marco often fixed his hair but, that night, it held a new meaning.

“What a mess” Marco sighed behind him, untangling it slowly with deft fingers, braiding it afterward as usual, “just like us, I guess”

“You’re not a mess” He mumbled against his arm, “I am”

“No, we are” Jean could hear him swallow, licking his lips, hyper-aware of every sound and movement coming from him, “If Armin was a fool, so am I”

Jean looked over his shoulder just when his braid was neatly done, looking into those hopeful eyes, “What do you mean?”

“Jean, please, be honest. Do you want me to be your mate?” He couldn’t lie to him, not to his face. So he stared, gaping at him until a soft hand pressed his cheek, “I’ll stay around regardless of the answer if that’s what you fear”

“I’m a hybrid, Marco. I can’t share a normal life by human standards”

“I know that, and if I didn’t want to travel with you I’d be gone by now, so…”

Jean closed his eyes, face leaning into Marco’s cold hand, nodding just once, “I want to protect you, I want you to be mine, I… I want everything with you but I know that it may be too much to ask”

“And yet, you never asked me”

Warm lips covered his in a shy, slow brush. Jean turned around, heart soaring high and arms surrounding Marco’s frame, holding him tight while pressing his mouth to his in a long and firm kiss, broken only to stare into those warm eyes.

"Would you have me? It's… if you say yes…" 

Marco nodded, both hands now holding his face, thumbs brushing sharp cheekbones, "As long as I'm alive, I'll be yours"

He could cry, he was smiling so wide their teeth clashed more than once. Jean pulled from black locks, tilting his head to latch their mouths together in a consuming, deep kiss, always careful with his fangs. Marco went pliant between his arms, leaning a bit over his chest, moaning softly when their tongues met.

"Jean, I..." He nibbled Marco's lower lip, kissing down his throat, intoxicated by how strong his scent hit him, "Aahhh, Jean..."

He placed the human on his lap, sucking and biting from tender skin, "Fuck, I want you..."

"Oh, there you are!" 

"Nooo, Eren, let them be"

Marco gasped and pushed the half-dragon away, trying as best as he could to compose himself.

"Armin! And you, you must be Eren" He stood on wobbly legs and Jean followed him, grumbling under his breath.

"Yeah, that's the fucker"

"Good to see you too" His emerald eyes shone in the dark, a bit more dragon than human his red scales were always bright, messy hair falling around his sharp features.

"Yeah, we talked, glad to see you two did had _the conversation_ as well"

"Whatever, let's have some dinner"

# 

Watching the wizard and his mate happened to be a tooth-rotting experience. Eren never showed himself that soft before but in Armin's presence he became even docile. They spend their dinner chatting about their past story, their ridiculous rivalry, both hybrids throwing daggers at Marco when he mentioned how similar the two of them were.

At the end of the night, Armin said his farewell, wishing their paths would meet again, leaving with Eren to rest in his den.

As soon as it was just the two of them, Marco prepared some blankets to cover himself at night, making room enough for the two of them. Jean laid by his side when the brunet patted the brown fur, covering both once Jean was close enough. 

The blond rested his weight on his arm, tracing the freckles over the prettiest rounded nose and cheeks with his fingertips, "You are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen, Marco" The human blush just made him look even cuter, heart melting at the sight, "My Marco"

"Yeah, I'm yours." He rubbed his face against Jean's chest, happily humming, "You're so warm I may lay here without any cover"

"No, you won't catch a cold, that's out of the question" He kissed his temple, the shell of his ear.

"Even if I sweat?"

"I hope you sweat, you smell delicious" Jean brushed his nose below the brunet's strong jaw, inhaling deeply to exhale warm breath over his skin.

"...Are you going to eat me?" Marco's out of breath words and hands traveling up and down his naked chest were too much, too fast.

Jean's mouth kissed and bit the skin at reach, licking collarbones and his Adam's apple, dragging a moan from the squirming human below himself, "Damn, damn you, I... I'm gonna do something I'll regret and I don't wanna hurt you"

Marco's chest raised as fast as his heart raced, short nails digging into Jean's shoulders the more his mouth went down on the human. He couldn't help it, he had to taste, just once, just a fast thing. He breathed in the fragrance from the human's pubes and his eyes rolled back.

Maybe he was drooling, maybe Marco was talking, his mind rejecting anything else but the task at hand, shoving down the fabric to take the human's length between his lips, swallowing down eagerly. Hair pulling felt distant, too focused on the taste and feel of his lover, sucking hard over and over and over again, aware of his fangs, taking him into his burning throat until Marco trembled and cum spilled abundantly and _oh so delicious_ in his throat and tongue.

Jean palmed himself a couple of times, cumming almost instantly, the weight of Marco's cock still in his mouth, taste, and smell surrounding him in the most satisfying experience in decades.

He looked up to see Marco covering his mouth with the back of his hand, pulling from the fur, out of breath, blushing and sweating. He lost track of time but his jaw hurt a bit so maybe it took him a bit more than expected. And once he was back into his right mind, he climbed over Marco, watching him closely.

"Was it too much?"

Marco chuckled, pulling from his neck and braid to kiss him long and slow, swallowing his own taste and smiling on his lips when they pulled apart, "Too much? Gods, I can't wait for springtime"

Jean laughed in his mouth, cuddling him under the blankets, "Shut up"

It was still summer but if Marco's words were true, there was still autumn, winter, and spring to come by his side. He wouldn't though, not in a million years, to be that lucky. He went through a lot, too much pain and loneliness now fading away in favor of what the creature in his arms promised with a smile. With just his presence, with a silent vow and a shared heartbeat, warming his soul in a way that no fire would.

"Will you stay?" Jean asked.

"Always" He answered. And for the first time since he had memory, Jean felt whole, loved, as if he belonged.

He had no place to call home, but Marco's arms were more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> This author invites and appreciates responses, including:
> 
> · Short comments  
> · Long comments  
> · Questions  
> · “<3” as extra kudos  
> · Reader-reader interaction  
> · This author replies to comments.
> 
> [· Twitter](https://twitter.com/tifa_sugar)  
> [· Tumblr](https://tifasugar.tumblr.com/)


End file.
